


Cover Art for Odamaki's The Men Who Talked Between the Words

by GwendolynnFanArt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynnFanArt/pseuds/GwendolynnFanArt
Summary: Hi there! I'm writing you cause I loved your fanfic and I wanted to include it one of my recommendation lists so I made you a cover!





	Cover Art for Odamaki's The Men Who Talked Between the Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odamaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odamaki/gifts).



> You can find your fic on our recommendation list here: https://fanfictionrecommendations.com/johnlock-slowburns-rec-list/#men-talked-words - Gwen & Ronnie


End file.
